The Only One For Me
by SweeterThanKarma
Summary: I came up with this on my own! This is a very difficult summary, so you just have to read it please. Because I am a very bad at summaries. Mythic creatures. That is all I can say really.


**I made up this story on my own. Love you tons,**

**ThatJaneDoe**

**ValentinePOV**

I stood in the middle of the halls, with the small little present behind my back as I searched for my Valentine. It was funny, how my name was Valentine and I was born on Valentine's Day. But I couldn't find Brady, my best friend's twin brother. They didn't look anything alike though, because they were fraternal twins. Alice was skinnier and less built, with short black hair to her chin in a style where it is longer in the front but is cut shorter in the back, with vibrant green eyes with pale skin. Her brother Brady had jet black hair that was always messy but beautiful, with vibrant blue eyes and white skin. But he was well built, and a very fast runner.

One of their only similarities were they were vampires.

I also forgot to tell you, I was an immortal witch, so I could be with my friends forever.

When a vampire bites another "fairy tale" creature, that creature turns immortal and his/her powers enhance. After three months of being best friends and knowing each other's secret, Alice bit me and I became immortal, and my powers enhanced respectively. That was how I lived through two hundred years with my best friend and her hot brother and we moved around. They fed on animals like vampires in books, and I casted spells for food. Sometimes I would take us places to find them food.

Then we stumbled across this school, were vampires walked around with humans and witches, even fairies. That was how I fell in love blindly with Brady. When we got here, my feelings were uncovered by girl's confessions to him. Pretty humans would walk over and beg for him, but then he would refuse and silently walk over to Alice and me, sitting down at the desk. "Why did you turn her down?" I asked quietly, jealousy burning in my heart.

"Because I prefer somebody else, she is smart and sweet and ever since the first boy confessed discreetly to her, I have been fighting for her heart."

Now I stand here, determined to catch him. Teenagers in uniforms flooded past me with small little boxes in their hands, giving them to other people. Fairies danced through the corridors, with their grace and angelic faces. Witches usually kept to themselves, but since I was immortal, I was different. I loved to socialize. Vampires loved to socialize, they were great at making friends to eat later. Alice kept to me and Brady, but Brady had his soccer friends to keep him busy. Then I saw him, laughing with a girl with long blond hair and pale blue eyes. "Valentine!" He shouted through the loud hallways.

I turned though, pretending not to hear him as tears silently escaped my eyes. I started to walk fast down the hallway, I had to get out of there. The blond was a stab through my chest, and when Alice saw me, she knew it. I shoved the present in her hands and kept walking. "But Valentine!" She whispered.

"No." My voice was hard and cold, and I kept walking. People stared at me, but I had to get to the nearby woods before I exploded. I still had no control over my witch powers, and if I felt agreat emotion I was in great danger of exploding into my witch form. It wasn't very different, I was just in different clothes, a pointy hat and my wand. I was on the first floor now, the giant, wide doors wide open for a viewer to see the dark green grass of the open land in front of the old castle. I stepped outside, changing directions. I didn't want to go to the woods, not right now while it was sunlight. Theogres were out and I was scared of them. I touched a locked classroom door, and hear a click as it opened for me.

I shoved it shut as I went into the room and locked the door, falling to my knees. Adrenaline rushed through my body, and my blue veins turned a glowing purple. I squeezed my eyes shut, a groan escaping my lips. Then it was over, and I was in green and black striped tights, black shorts, a black tank top and black boots, my pointy hat atop of my head. My wand suddenly rushed to my hand as I wished for it, and looked up to see Brady standing there, staring at me with wide eyes. "I never seen you transform before, Valentine. It looks like it hurts."

My teeth snapped together audibly. "Never tell Alice what happened here today." I clenched my wand, and held it up threateningly. Brady stared at it. "Never seen it before, have you?" I asked, while my wand urned into a silver staff with a glowing green globe on the top of it.

"No, you never let us see it. Happy Valentine's, Valentine. And happy birthday, by the way. I made you a present." He flicked on the light, handing me my small, wrapped gift. I softly transformed back into my uniform, as I stared at the present in the palm of my hand.

I softly untied the ribbon and the rapping fell loose to a bracelet, with two charms on it. Brady bent down to sit with me on the ground. "This charm has Alice's, it holds her human blood. This one is mine, it holds my human blood."

"Why?" I asked curiously, as he held my wrist gently to put the bracelet on.

"Because when a witch holds the DNA of a vampire, they always will have a connection. Not a love connection," He smiled at me, "but so that you always know where we are or how we are doing." I could feel it straight away, Alice was worried and on the twelfth floor of the school. But Brady...he was feeling a million emotions, some I couldn't describe. "Do you like your present?" He asked eagerly, a grinspreading on his face as I nodded. "I knew you would."

"So have you accepted any confessions today?" I asked nonchalantly, as if I didn't care.

"No, I talked to some girls that were dating my friends and they gave me advice on that one girl I liked, actually, I was talking to one when I saw you. You looked hurt, what happened? And why didn't you hear me?" He demanded now, his eyes fierce. "All I was thinking of was, 'What jerk hurt her feelings, and where is he?' I swear I was going to tear him into shreds."

"Oh, I think the boy I love doesn't love me back," I told him sadly. "I didn't hear you because I was busy."

Brady clasped my right hand in both of his. "Well, he must be a complete moron."

I felt myself blush lightly, and I got up to head back to class. "Wait," Brady suddenly hissed, grabbing my waist and pulling me back behind him. He was up too, faster than I had seen. I suddenly had my staff out, ready to use it just in case. "I smell a newborn vampire coming this way."

I heard him too. There was a sniffing sound, and then a scratching on the door. Alice froze, and suddenly I had a feeling she was thinking, _Every vampire in the school just stiffened. What the heck happened? _Brady scooted me back against the wall, the back of his body pressed against my front. His shaggy hair tickled my face, but it felt good. The scratching became lower to the knob and the door flew open, and I only had one chance to hold onto Brady one more time before he flew into the newborn, knocking him into the door. I heard a terrifying roar from his throat, causing the hair to stand up on the back of my neck.

I never heard a vampire roar like that, or hiss, or do anything else. Because my powers caused me to be in control. My staff pointed at the newborn, and I wished for him to freeze. But nothing came out, the staff melted into my skin softly. "He has a charm on him," I choked out. "I can't fight him."

Brady was thrown back into the room, and he kicked the newborn off of him, who landed four feet above my head. Brody grabbed me and threw me out of the way, I landed onto a desk that cracked in half. Blood started to leak from my thigh and I suddenly felt Alice hoarsely saying to herself, "Oh, shit." because every vampire that didn't have a good resistance to my sweet witches blood would now being flying into this classroom as other Mythics (what we call our kind) would try to protect me.

But that wasn't going to happen to any vampire except the newborn. At this boarding school, every vampire was well trained and had experience dealing with blood. When you are a newborn though, blood will drive you mad and you will do anything for a taste of the sweet drink that would quench your thirst. Brady was on the ground, groaning while clasping his chest. The newborn glared at me with enraged eyes as he pounced, landing right in front of me as I struggled to crawl away.

The vampire grabbed my, lowering his mouth to hover a centimeter above my neck. "Goodbye, Bloody Valentine," he hissed right before he almost bit me.

I felt my spine brake when I was thrown again, and I blacked out. The last sound I heard was Brady's growl, louder than his roar. The last thing I saw was Brady's face hovering right above mine, eager to seek my deep blue eyes. The last thing I felt was his hand cupping my face, while his forehead tilted on mine.

**I love this story. I swear to God, I love the connection between those two. **


End file.
